


【盾冬】 武器

by tucha



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha
Summary: 硬盘文，没后续【九头蛇x冬】【蛇盾】





	【盾冬】 武器

资产有时候不仅用于武器那方面。

在任务完成后，大家伙的肾.上腺素往往还没来的及消去，通常这种时候就需要用到资产。不过资产是九头蛇最珍贵的武器，这种时候往往很少，自此资产有次硬生生的咬掉某个可怜虫的阴茎后，就基本没太敢有人再去打资产的注意了。

所以这次并不是发泄什么，而是惩罚。

cap坐在屋子里唯一的那张椅子上，连手套也没脱，脸上还沾着血，手指随意的敲打这椅子把手，似乎没有看见这他眼前的这场群欢盛宴。

资产浑身上下的洞都被填满了，而那些没地方可插的人则急冲冲的撸动着自己的家伙，然后射到资产的脸上或者胸上，有人还试图把手指塞进资产被填满的后/穴，伸进去的时候资产的身体明显的弹跳了一下，牙齿收紧，这让那个#他嘴的男人疼哼了一声，然后迎接资产的是被人抓着头发撞上水泥地面。

资产有时候会不稳定，这次任务是一家三口，爸爸妈妈和儿子。-开始资产完成的堪称完美，可是后来就失控了一-他开枪杀死了一队的九头蛇士兵，然后抱着那个小孩子逃了出去，cap找到他的时候他用身体紧紧的护住那个孩子，嘴巴张张合合的，却说不出话。

cap明显有点不耐烦，资产的失控是预料外的变故，他讨厌变故，于是他命令资产立即完成那个任务然后归队，资产一向很听他的话，甚至都不用洗脑。可这次不同了，资产小声的吐出一个单词:“ 不…”然后舔舔嘴唇补充道:“ 不行……不可以——他，他是，我..”

最后还是cap把子弹送进任务的身体中的，小孩死去的时候资产发出了野兽般的悲鸣，他的手死死捂住孩子中弹的部位，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道说些什么，然后下一秒就立刻暴起，从腿间缠着的武器带里抽出匕首超那个开枪的人刺了过去。

只差一厘米就能把刀刃送进那人的身体了，但是资产停住了，与此同时cap扼住了资产的喉咙将他惯到地上，说:“你需要一点惩罚。”

于是就这么开始了。

凌辱远比自己强大的东西会给人带来难以言喻的快感，除了性/欲更多的是施虐欲，并不是所以人都喜欢同性，而cap说要给资产一点教训，所以他们基本都把自己能想到招都用了出来。

资产有血清，就算折了骨头回去冻一下出来的时候也好了，于是他们更肆无忌惮。

资产被人从背后压倒后入的时候正好摔倒在cap面前，他一抬眼就是那个穿着黑红色制服的金发男人。而在那个男人的身后就是那个小孩子。

金发蓝眼的小孩子，让他头疼的小孩子。

有个名字一直盘旋在资产的舌尖，可是资产并不知道那是什么，小孩子的眼睛还未闭上，于是那双失去生机的蓝眼睛就那么直冲冲的望着它。

资产想去摸摸那个小孩子，摸摸那双蓝眼睛，于是他挣扎着先前爬了一步，马上身体的某处就被人狠狠踢了一脚:“老实一点!婊/子!”

他只能费力的伸长手，想要去触碰什么。

那个名字越来越清晰，小孩子的血染污了那头漂亮的金发，资产死死的盯着那大块污迹，觉得有什么液体从自己眼眶滚落下来。

身后有人高/潮了，带来的刺激让资产不由自主的扬起了脖子，于是就那么直接的望进了上面那人的眼里。

望进那双蓝色的，比天空还要清亮的眼睛里。

 

那个名字瞬间清晰了起来。资产小声的叫到:“……Steve?”

Steve是谁?


End file.
